Tales of Zesty Drabbles
by ZeldaWolf11
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on the pairings of SorMik and Rozel. Jump into the awkwardness that is romance, and enjoy the ride! T for language (though not excessive) and varying themes.


**Author's Notes:**

 **I started this as a way to humor my friend, who originally got me into Tales of Zestiria. I never thought it would escalate this far, but here we are!**

 **Some drabbles will be in the form of skits (this chapter is mainly composed of them). However, if I happen to have the time and motivation to write a short story, it shall be done. I plan to update based on chapter content (this is about 9 pages in G. Docs, for reference).**

 **Genres vary. Spoilers are (mostly) small. That is all. Enjoy!**

"If Dezel almost but didn't die."

Rose: Dezel, you could have been killed, you idiot! *punches him in the chest*

Dezel: …

Rose: Y-you could have died! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! How do you think the others would feel if you were dead? *punches again, weaker this time*

Dezel: …

Rose: How do you think… I would feel, Dezel? *stops punching him, rests head on his chest instead*

Dezel: … You...are not angry? About me...taking over you? Using you as a vessel?

Rose: You are so infuriating… I-I don't care about that, alright?! Because I care more...about you.

"Gonna do Sormik too. Can't leave them out."

The squad goes to an inn after a long exhausting day of fighting*

Sorey: We don't have enough gald to get multiple rooms tonight… (Let's pretend that the Seraphim can't sleep while in Sorey's body. Maybe they can't anyway. I don't know.) Sorry, guys. Maybe we'll have to sleep outside tonight.

Edna: We could always fight more hellions for gald.

Dezel: Everyone's exhausted. We don't have the energy to fight more hellions. *he's carrying Rose on his back, who's already asleep*

Lailah: We could always sleep on the floor!

Sorey: *looking at rooms* Well, I could afford two rooms with king-sized beds and a couch…

Lailah: So we're sharing beds then? *looks between Sorey and Mikleo, and Dezel and Rose*

Dezel: Hmph. Rose and I will take a bed. I don't care who gets the couch, as long as you don't snore.

Lailah: *smiles*

Sorey: Mikleo and I will take the other one, then.

Mikleo: W-we will?!

Lailah: And I'll take the couch! *is positively beaming because her ships are coming together*

"Continuation of previous fic."

Dezel, Rose, and Edna go to one room, while Sorey, Mikleo, and Lailah go to the other*

Edna: *entering the room and seeing the bed* Is he sure that he got king-sized beds? They look pretty small to me. *looks at Dezel* Looks like the couple will have to snuggle.

Dezel: Shut up, pixie.

Edna: So the puppy does have some bark after all. Cute. *goes over to couch, pokes with umbrella* This'll have to do. I hope you two are comfortable. *falls onto couch*

Dezel: … Ugh. *sets Rose down gently on bed, she groans a little in her sleep* Heh. *crawls next to her, trying not to wake her*

Rose, sleepily: Dezel? You're so close…

Dezel: … Sorry. These damn beds. I'll just...sleep on the floor. *moves to get up*

Rose: It's okay. *turns and snuggles against him* You'd better keep me warm, though.

Dezel: R-right…

Edna, in background: Aww. A loyal puppy, too.

in other room*

Sorey: These beds are smaller than I expected…

Mikleo: …

Lailah: I'd call that false advertising! *goes over to couch* Well, goodnight you two!

Sorey: Sorry, Mikleo. Thought we'd have more room. Oh well.

Mikleo: I-I'll sleep on the floor.

Sorey: Aww, don't be like that! We can fit! Come on. *falls onto bed*

Mikleo: I'm okay…

Sorey: *grabs Mikleo, making him fall next to him*

Mikleo: *gasps* Gah! Soreeeey!

Sorey: See, told you we could fit! Even if it's a little tight. *scoots closer, puts an arm around Mikleo* There, now it's comfy.

Mikleo: *turns away, trying to hide blush*

"I love my best friend."

Sorey: Mikleo! There's somethin' I gotta tell ya!

Mikleo: Huh? Sorey? What is it?

Sorey: Listen, Mikleo… I just… I just wanna say that I love ya!

Mikleo: …

Sorey: I really do! I just thought you needed to hear it.

Mikleo: Y-you love me?

Sorey: Yeah!

Mikleo: W-well I...um…

Sorey: You're just so COOL! I mean, your armatus! That bow! Nothing can stop us when we fight together!

Mikleo: Oh, I see…

Sorey: Haha, but that's not all! I also wanted to tell you something else. Something a little more important.

Mikleo: *slight blush* Oh, r-really?

Sorey: Yeah. *puts hands on Mikleo's shoulders* Mikleo, I gotta… I gotta thank you. Truly. You do so much for me, and I just wanted to give you a good 'thank you'. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and the team.

Mikleo: … Is...that it?

Sorey: Yup! Gotta go! Bye!

Mikleo, to himself: That numbskull…

"Confessions of a rose."

Set after Rose murders Brad's killer*

Dezel: Rose.

Rose: What is it, Dezel?

Dezel: *turns away* I, uh, got you these.

Rose: Flowers? Oh, roses... But, uh... what are these for, exactly?

Dezel: Hrk… Yes. Well. I thought they would make you...feel better. After what happened.

Rose: I appreciate the gesture, but I was never actually fond of flowers. They wither away so easily. Hard to keep when you're always traveling, too.

Dezel: I see. *thinks, 'damn, Lailah lied when she said flowers would help… Now what can I do?'*

Rose: You don't have to do this, though. You don't have to make up for anything.

Dezel: *looks away* But I do.

Rose: No. Don't you worry about it.

Dezel: Rose, there's something…

Rose: Dezel, stop, alright? I'm fine.

Dezel: *sighs, takes a rose from the bouquet, puts it in Rose's hair and walks out*

"Lailah's confession tips."

Mikleo: Lailah, do you have a moment?

Lailah: Of course, Mikleo. What is it?

Mikleo: Er, let's say I really liked someone. How would I go about telling them? N-not that I like anyone, or anything…

Lailah: *giggles* Of course not, Mikleo. Well, you should tell them how you feel, naturally. You won't feel better until you do.

Mikleo: B-but what would I say, specifically?

Lailah: That's up to you! I'm sure the person you-hypothetically-like will appreciate it most if your words come straight from your heart.

Mikleo: … And if my heart is silent?

Lailah: Well, I'd call that death!

Mikleo: Lailah! This is a serious conversation!

Lailah: *giggles* Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Mikleo: …

Lailah: You really need my help though, don't you? If you find yourself at a loss for words, just say: "Sorey, there's something important-"

Mikleo: W-who said it was about Sorey?!

Lailah: Okay, okay! HYPOTHETICALLY, it is Sorey.

Mikleo: *sighs* Alright. Go on.

Lailah: You would say: "Sorey, there's something important I need to say. We've been friends for a long while now, and I can't hold these feelings back any longer." And then you tell him how you feel. It's best just to get it over with quickly, but if you want to take it slowly, you can mention what events specifically made you feel this way about him. This way, he'll have more time to catch on. But again, it's up to you.

Mikleo: Right. *repeats her words to himself* Thanks, Lailah. A-and it's not about Sorey!

Lailah: Of course. It's DEFINITELY not about Sorey.

"Lailah's confession tips, part 2."

Dezel: Lailah.

Lailah: Well hello, Dezel. Need something?

Dezel: … Never mind. I don't need anything. Goodnight.

Lailah: What do you need? You don't have to be afraid to talk to the other Seraphim, you know.

Dezel: I'm not afraid to talk! The topic was stupid, that's all.

Lailah: No topic is stupid if you care enough about it! What's on your mind?

Dezel: Tch. Fine. It's about Rose.

Lailah: What about her?

Dezel: …

Lailah: Oh, I see!

Dezel: Yes…

Lailah: Aww, you two are so cute! Do you need help with confessions too?

Dezel: Keep your voice down! Ugh… Wait, 'too'? Someone else is after Rose?! Who is it?! I'll blow them to the ends of the earth!

Lailah: No one is after Rose, silly! Someone else came to me for confession advice earlier, though.

Dezel: Who was it?

Lailah: It was Mikleo, seeking advice about Sorey. Hypothetically.

Dezel: Hm.

Lailah: But you came about Rose, yes? Very well. You want to tell her how you feel, am I correct?

Dezel: …

Lailah: Right. Just tell her how you feel, Dezel!

Dezel: What did you send the Water Seraph off with?

Lailah: Well, I gave him a template. I can make a modified one for you, but I think you should try telling her yourself, without my help.

Dezel: I wouldn't know where to start. Just give me a template.

Lailah: If you insist… "Rose, I've known you for a while now, and I've realized that I've come to like you more than a friend would."

Dezel: Too cheesy. It's making me sick.

Lailah: Beggars can't be choosers, Dezel!

Dezel: I-I wasn't begging anyway! Ugh! *leaves*

Lailah: I didn't know Dezel was even capable of feeling such burning passion for anyone, let alone a human!

"Dezel and Mikleo's man-to-man talk."

Dezel: Mikleo. A word.

Mikleo: Gah! Dezel?! Where did you come from?

Dezel: The wind.

Mikleo: Wind Seraph. Right. What do you want?

Dezel: You're planning a confession.

Mikleo: W-what?! Who told you that?! Erg, Lailah..!

Dezel: Relax. I want in on this.

Mikleo: You want to confess to Sorey?

Dezel: No, you idiot! There's...someone else.

Mikleo: Why come to me? Can't you do it yourself? Didn't Lailah give you advice?

Dezel: Her advice was...distasteful. What did you tell the Shepherd?

Mikleo: I haven't told him anything yet!

Dezel: Get back to me when you have.

Mikleo: What makes you think I'll help you with your problems? I don't even know if I'm able to tell Sorey how I feel!

Dezel: Argh…

Mikleo: Well, we're in the same boat, I admit… I suppose I'll support you.

Dezel: Hmph. Good.

Mikleo: Tell me about the one you're after. It's Rose, right?

Dezel: What's it to you?

Mikleo: Maybe sharing our feelings will give us clues as to how to proceed with the confessions. At least, that's my thought…

Dezel: I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing my feelings.

Mikleo: Have a better idea?

Dezel: Ugh, fine. What do you want to know?

Mikleo: Well, when did you start having feelings for her?

Dezel: I'm not sure. It was gradual. It went from protecting my vessel to protecting the one I...care about. A lot.

Mikleo: I assume this started when Rose was able to see you, though.

Dezel: Probably. *turns away* This conversation unsettles me more by the second. Your turn.

Mikleo: Alright. Sorey and I have always been close. Back in Elysia, there wasn't anyone else of our age, so I guess you could say there was never competition. Then Alisha arrived, and suddenly Sorey wanted to go on this grand adventure and I just… I couldn't watch him go. I needed to be with him. All of these ordeals only fuel this desire I have to keep him safe, and now I… I want to mean more to him.

Dezel: Ugh. You're so infatuated that it's painful.

Mikleo: *smirks* Like you're any different.

Dezel: I'm not going to admit that.

Mikleo: Fair enough. Alright… I think I'm ready to talk to Sorey. What about you?

Dezel: I think I'll wait.

Mikleo: Suit yourself. At least wish me luck…

"Mikleo's confession."

night has fallen, the squad has made camp in the woods, Mikleo and Sorey are sitting together by the campfire, everyone else has gone to bed*

Sorey: *yawns* I think I'm off to get some sleep. What about you, Mikleo?

Mikleo: Can we stay a bit longer?

Sorey: What, afraid monsters will attack if I'm not there to save you? *playfully jabs Mikleo in the side*

Mikleo: *smiles momentarily, then grows solemn again* No, I was hoping we could talk about something. W-well, I could talk about something. To you.

Sorey: You alright, Mikleo?

Mikleo: *nervous laugh* For the record, I'm not, Sorey.

Sorey: Well, what's the matter? Come on, tell me! I don't want to see my best friend upset! *ruffles Mikleo's hair*

Mikleo: *trying to fix his hair* Sorey, I have to tell you something really important. It's about our relationship.

Sorey: You're not leaving the group, are you?!

Mikleo: No! No, nothing like that. I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Sorey! And that's why we have to talk!

Sorey: I don't understand…

Mikleo: Sorey, I… I really like you!

Sorey: *deadpan look* Well I really like you, too, Mikleo! I always have! *puts arm around Mikleo's shoulders*

Mikleo: *blushing at the contact* I don't think you understand, Sorey… I really, REALLY like you. In a way that...you know...transcends friendship?

Sorey: Well, duh! We're BEST friends. So you want to be, like, best-best friends?

Mikleo: I always want to be there for you! And I want you to be there for me! I want to protect you, Sorey, and I… I want…

Sorey: You want…what?

Mikleo: I want YOU! To stay by my side! Forever!

Sorey: Oh…

Mikleo: *heart pounding, waiting for a reaction*

Sorey: That's not possible.

Mikleo: What?

Sorey: It's not possible to live forever! But I promise we'll be best-best friends until the end, alright?

Mikleo: T-that wasn't the point! ARGH! I GIVE UP! I'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT!

Sorey: What was that all about?!

"Dezel's confession."

(Dezel doesn't have a confession because he's too chicken.

… Just kidding!)

it's nighttime, Rose is overlooking the lake, Dezel is off to the side leaning against the wall, everyone else has gone to the inn for the night*

Dezel: Hey, Rose.

Rose: Gah! Dezel! I should've known you were here…

Dezel: What do you think? About me?

Rose: What? Why does it matter?

Dezel: *looks away* Humor me, alright?

Rose: Well, um… I guess you're a pretty handy ally to have around...

Dezel, disappointedly: That's it?

Rose: Hey, I wasn't finished! I think you've got a pretty attractive personality under that gruff facade you hold. You act like you don't care, but it's amazing how much you really do! You just don't want to appear weak, right?

Dezel: Hmph. I DON'T care, and I'm not weak.

Rose: Don't try to hide it, Dezel. I can see right through you!

Dezel: I wasn't done. ...I do care, and I am weak, but only for one thing.

Rose: What, then?

Dezel: *turns away, mumbles*

Rose: I can't hear you! *tackles him from behind*

Dezel: Gah! *blushes* G-get off me, woman!

Rose: Not until you tell me your secrets! You can't just up and tell a girl that without elaborating!

Dezel: I'll tell you if you get off!

Rose: Deal! *lets go*

Dezel: *stares in silence at Rose*

Rose: Well? Don't just stare at me! C'mon, you made a deal!

Dezel: *hugs Rose gently*

Rose: *gasps, then leans into the hug*

Dezel: *pulling back quickly* I-I have to go. Check on stuff. Goodnight. *disappears into the wind*

"Dezel and Mikleo's failure."

a couple days have gone by, the squad has taken a day to relax at Ladylake, Mikleo runs into Dezel while out on a leisurely walk*

Mikleo: Oh, hey there, Dezel.

Dezel: Hey.

Mikleo: Did you..?

Dezel: I...did. Yes. You?

Mikleo: Yeah, I did…

Dezel: You failed too, didn't you.

Mikleo: I tried! But he didn't GET it, you know? So I gave up. It was too much. Wait, you did too?

Dezel: I tried too, yeah. Enough to leave an impression… But more could have been said.

Mikleo: Maybe Lailah will have other tips.

Dezel: I'm content with my woes for now. I think I need a break.

Mikleo: Yeah, you're right. Guess we'll have to hold out a bit longer. Well, good luck, Dezel.

Dezel: Yeah, you too.

they go their separate ways*

"The book."

Mikleo was _so obsessed_ with that book.

He had found it in Gramps's library the day prior. When Sorey had asked him what he was looking for, he simply responded, "I'll know when I find it." And here he was, still in the same position, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his nose stuck in the book, digesting every word as if they were the very things that kept him alive.

And Sorey _couldn't stand it._

He whined like a little kid being denied a toy. Mikleo refused to budge. It was unknown if the water seraph could even hear him, the way he was so engrossed in that book. Sorey didn't even know what it was about. All he cared about was getting his ruin-exploring buddy back, and returning to the ruins they had just recently found. Impatience was becoming unbearable. The murals and relics that were waiting to be discovered..! All halted because of one. Little. Book.

Now, Sorey was forced to take matters into his own hands.

He started with small things, like barging into Mikleo's house at random times. No matter when he did, he was always met with the same sight: Mikleo, sitting cross-legged on his bed, with his nose in the book. Occasionally, he would sometimes notice that Mikleo's position had changed, like instead of cross-legged, he would be sitting so his legs lay off to the side and his body was pressed against the wall. But never would he see Mikleo without the book.

Now began the noises. Sorey would barge in, but instead of simply slamming the door shut, he came inside. For about ten minutes he would sit on the floor across from the bed and make up whatever noise came to him first. Whistling was the first. He whistled the lullaby that Gramps had once sung for them. He whistled the tunes to the children's songs that the villagers had taught them. He whistled songs that he made up on the spot. He mimicked the cries of birds. When whistling didn't work, he began tapping. He started with whatever object his finger was loudest against. When the floor didn't cut it, he moved to the wall. When that wasn't loud enough, he moved to the wooden supports on Mikleo's bed. But Mikleo did not stir, so he began the banging. He used anything he could find. Pots and pans. Fire irons. Wooden utensils.

But _nothing worked._

Sorey was down to the last straw. If personal space intrusion didn't work, then that book was as good as a firestarter. He started this tactic first with sitting across from the water seraph on the bed (which he took great care to sit upon as distractedly as possible). He would sit next to Mikleo and simply stare at him. He would sit directly behind the book and peer over the cover.

Mikleo still sat unphased.

Sorey had one last idea left. A last-ditch effort. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it needed to be done. Physical contact was the last card he had up his sleeve. First, he poked at Mikleo's feet, which the water seraph responded with folding his legs underneath him. Sorey felt a sort of accomplishment at the recognition, but it wasn't over. He touched the fingers gripping the book. Mikleo responded by bringing it to rest in his lap. Sorey ran his fingers through Mikleo's snow-colored hair and allowed them to continue to drag down the side of his face. Mikleo didn't move at first, and the fingers continued to trail down until they came to rest on his collarbone. At this, Mikleo turned away and faced the wall.

Sorey felt very proud of himself for making it this far. But he was not satisfied yet. And he wouldn't be until Mikleo was free from the book and ready to return to their regularly-scheduled adventure.

Sorey rested his fingers on Mikleo's neck. His other hand snaked around Mikleo's waist. He smirked at Mikleo's sharp inhale. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. Sorey pressed his lips to the cool, soft skin of Mikleo's nape, the latter of whom shivered at the contact.

"Sorey," he hissed, a warning that the recipient would not heed. Instead, Sorey moved around, relieving the seraph of his touch if just for a moment. Moving to his side, he could see that Mikleo was _still reading,_ despite his obvious discomfort. Sorey made his final moves carefully. His hand reached for the seraph's chest underneath the arm that was holding the book. Mikleo switched the book to his left hand, and Sorey skirted his leg around Mikleo's. The seraph's soft violet eyes narrowed, but he refused to meet Sorey's eyes and attempted to flatten himself as much as he could against the wall. Finally, Sorey let loose a frustrated growl and hastily pressed his lips to the seraph's. Time stopped for a moment. The air left Mikleo's lungs. His eyes widened. The book fell from his hands to land, forgotten, between the mattress and the wall. Their lips remained locked for longer than necessary until Sorey finally broke it. He was breathless and almost as shocked at his actions as Mikleo was, but he recovered twice as fast.

"The ruins," he said. "You're coming."


End file.
